Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year
by IceArceus
Summary: This is not your typical high school fanfiction. For one, it's set in a British Grammar School. It's the final year of sixth form, and Dawn refuses to acknowledge romance. But will someone change her mind? Gradual Pearlshipping, but plenty of it. Some other minor shippings. . Reviews are helpful and greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic! I will take the school year one half term at a time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story**

**Escapades at Lake Valor Grammar**

A tired and reluctant Ash Ketchum was dragging his feet miserably to school on the 4th of September. People called it the 'beginning of a new school year' and 'turning over a new leaf' and that kind of pointless stuff but he knew it as the start of 190 days of endless torture. School was not his strong point. The words and numbers did not sit well in his head, and they melded together into a writhing pile of nonsense that swamped his senses. He did not have the logical mind for maths, or the creative mind for English. He also lacked the wit and intelligence for science. But this was his last year of sixth form, and now he chose his own subjects; which ironically, required the skills that were encompassed in the three subjects he hated the most. School was pure torment for him.

But he was wrong. There was a secret that he held, guarded by thorns and brambles deep in his heart. A secret that would make his school life more of a misery than it already was if this little piece of information leaked out. This secret was his weakness, but the truth behind why he bothered to go to school. Everyone knew he was hiding something. But they did not know that this weakness had a name.

Dawn. She had the beauty that rivalled the sunrise she was named for, the name that set Ash's heart on fire and sent euphoric shivers down his spine whenever it was spoken. She was well known in the school, both for her outstanding intelligence and kindness to the younger students. She passed the gate now, having just gotten off the coach. She was feeling nervous, for this was the year that built up to the final A2 exams. Schoolwork was the core of, well, school, in Dawn's mind. She never thought of romance, and when she did, she was scornful. She was inexperienced; falling in love for her, would be like taking to the deep end of a swimming pool without first having mastered the art of moving through the water in the instinctive, fluid strokes that seemed to appear so often in the game of love.

Her anxiety was threatening to get the best of her. Her uneasiness was flitting in her stomach like a stray butterfly, which was separated from its companions- which was exactly how Dawn felt. This made her grip tightly on her messenger bag.

Logically, she knew she should not feel nervous, having been at the school for 6 years. She felt as if this knowledge had vanished and left an unnerving and empty void. She had also had an induction day earlier in the wee, so she knew where her tutor room was and where her lessons would take place. All her chosen subjects – graphic design, art, English literature and history- mixed round and round, repeatedly, in her head, almost spilling out like a raging tide of white-water.

By the time she had mentally composed herself, she had reached her tutor room, which would be her base for the rest of the year. Her friends were all there- May and Ash, her best friends, Drew, Gary and Iris. She nodded briefly to them and sat down beside May, because Professor Rowan had already entered to take the register.

Ash's heart skipped a beat when Dawn entered the room. He had not seen her for much of the summer, she had been on holiday for most of it, and the courage to ask her out had been outweighed by the biting fear of rejection. He grew thirsty, and there was a desert was in his mouth. Who knew you could long for someone so much that your thirst for them became physical? The tension in the air crackled like lightning.

While the register was being taken, various exclamations of 'here!' being heard across the room, May leaned over to whisper in Dawn's ear.

'Have you given any summer romance a try? And did you meet any cute guys on holiday?' She asked furtively, hoping Professor wouldn't notice.

Dawn scoffed. It was the last thing on her mind. Romance was merely a distraction, an obstacle in the way of her goal, which was to secure a place in one of the most prestigious higher education centres in Sinnoh- Solaceon University.

'Of course not! You and your romance! It's a load of unnecessary mess and bother.'

May did not reply, for Professor Rowan was already sending her a hard stare.

At break, Dawn and May were huddled in their usual corner of the corridor, while Iris had probably gone to flirt with the young teacher's assistant, Cilan. May darted a glance towards the centre of the corridor, and smiled with amusement. Dawn tried to follow her gaze, but it was hard. Students were everywhere, walking up and down the corridors, hurrying to get to their destinations. The smell of pizza rose temptingly from the lunch hall, where they were selling tuck.

Dawn shook her head, and concentrated. At last her eyes met her target, and she tensed at the sight.

'What is Annabel doing, fawning over Ash like that?!'

May smirked, for she knew her friend was most likely jealous. She voiced her opinion, hoping to change her friend's mind about romance.

'Jealous, are we?'

Dawn sniffed indignantly. Her? Jealous? Of a purple haired supposedly psychic weirdo, at that! Besides, the thought of such pointless matters made her turn away.

'I'm not! I was merely being protective of my best friend, that's all. Annabel's a bad influence.', she said unconvincingly.

May only shook her head. She did not need to be a psychic herself to tell that her best friend was beginning to fall in love.

As Dawn continued to look in disgust as Ash tried to extricate himself from Annabelle, he flashed her a warm smile when he saw that she was looking. It felt as if the sun's rays had shone straight into her felt taken aback, her chest felt lighter, and she felt her fingertips tingle with a sensation she had never felt before.

**A/N: What did you think? Please rate and review if you want me to carry on! It can help me decide how to go about the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's chapter 2!  
Many thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story. I also do not own the song that features later on. I suggest you listen to it while reading.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 2**

Hundreds of students streamed out of the gate. May felt herself being pushed around in the throng, and she was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. It was half-term, and all the students were looking forward to a week of rest, apart from the students whose slightly sadistic teachers who decided to had set them extra homework. May didn't have any particular plans; perhaps a movie or two with Dawn, or maybe a family trip to the beach.

Just then, Drew made his way towards her and nudged her lightly on her shoulder. May had been confused with her feelings about Drew for a while. Whenever he touched her she felt as though he sent sparks into her, and whenever their eyes met, she thought she would be lost in a sunny meadow forever. They were the leafy green of leaves in spring, and just as crisp and sharp. The way he flicked his hair made her heart feel lighter and sent her pulse racing. She was mesmerized. His touch made her freeze. _She was in love with him._

'May.' Drew looked at her.

May tried to concentrate on what he was saying. 'Yeah?'

'Are you planning on doing anything in half-term? You could come round to my house. I'm having a party; invite a friend, anything. Just say you'll come. It'll be fun.'

May tried to stop herself from squealing in delight. Drew had invited her to his house for half-term! Maybe she would stand a chance after all. But she had to try not to appear too desperate.

'Sure' she said coolly, trying to keep her excitement in check.

Drew nodded in affirmation, and hurried ahead.

May let out a little sigh of happiness. She suddenly thought of something. As quickly as her feet would carry her, she went to meet her best friend by the gate.

Dawn sighed in exasperation as she saw May running towards her. She always took so long. As May neared her, she got on the coach, and waited for May to catch up. She placed her bag on the seat next to her, to save it, and leant her head against the window. She was tired, and it was the fresh lemony scent of the coach that kept her awake. She stared out, and saw a raven-haired boy running ahead. The sun was bright, and she had to squint to carry on looking at him. The leaves casted dappled shadows among the ground, and as the boy hurried away, he became lost in these shadows.

_Ash._ Dawn exhaled lightly. She didn't know what was happening to her. She had ambitions to fulfil, exams to pass. These feelings were distracting her, clouding her thoughts. They blurred her one-track mind-set. These feelings sent shivers down her spine, made the air still with tension. They made her long for his presence. What were they? All Dawn knew was that they could not get in the way of the future that she had always dreamed of.

She heard May sit down heavily on the seat beside her.

'Hey'

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts.

'Nice of you to wait for me back there' May said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. But Dawn noticed she did not stay annoyed for long.

'But,' she paused, 'I have good news so I've decided to not stay mad at you. We're going to Drew's house! He's hosting a party!' May punctuated the end of the sentence with a squeal.

Dawn felt happy for her. She knew that May had a special connection with Drew, one that set her apart from ordinary friends, one that felt familiar somehow.

'Sure, I'll go. I know you're already looking forward to it!' Dawn replied. She was not going to let her best friend down when she clearly wanted to go to this party. But her heart still felt empty. She would not see Ash for another week. It would feel like a lifetime. While she was happy for her friend, she couldn't help feeling just that little bit disappointed.

'Of course,' May added, guessing her thoughts, 'I'm sure Ash will be there. You do know he's one of Drew's best friends.'

Dawn momentarily froze. She would not have to wait for so long. She would not have to wait a whole week to feel the presence she craved so much. Satisfying these feelings for just a day wouldn't hurt her future, would it? As she nodded, absent minded, she tried not to let a smile show on her face.

. . .

It was starting to get dark, and it was already 5 minutes past the scheduled time for Drew's party. Dawn stretched out a hand to ring the doorbell. Saying Drew's house was large was an understatement. She had been here before, but only when she was nervous did she notice every detail. The walls were white, and a large wisteria decorated the front porch. The windows all had intricate metal gratings, and there were three cars parked in the driveway. There were trees all around the area of the house, and they surrounded it like a legion of soldiers.

The door opened, and the sound of blaring music soon became apparent. Drew appeared, and they exchanged greetings while he gestured for them to come in. They kicked off their shoes in the already growing pile, and went in the main lobby.

'This way.' Drew went towards some white double doors, and opened them.

'Your house is so big it practically has a ballroom!' May exclaimed.

The room was filled with people, and it was dim, with red and pink spotlights flashing around. A large table was on the side, laden with food; the usual party stuff- party rings, chicken nuggets, pizza, and disposable cups filled with blackcurrant and orange squash.

Drew looked at May. 'Have fun. Remember to save me a dance!' he winked.

May ducked her head and pulled on her jacket. She muttered something inaudible, and hurried over to the food table.

Dawn scanned the room. The people had started pairing up, and she looked around for the one person she had come to see. She stood on her tiptoes to improve her view. Now that she was here, she felt herself dread seeing Ash as well as long for him.

Drew's face took on an expression of realization. He and May had been discussing the bluenette's growing feelings for Ash. Fortunately for her, he knew where he was.

He took her arm, and wordlessly led her over to her destination. Ash was standing there in the corner, on tiptoes too, surveying the crowd.

Dawn felt her heart stop. She looked at him, dressed handsomely in a check shirt and jeans. He smiled weakly at her, and she nodded back, dropping her gaze, afraid that her eyes would betray her feelings.

A new song started playing, and Drew felt an idea enter his mind. He led Dawn right up to Ash.

'Freestyle, guys. Have fun!' He hurried off.

Ash looked into Dawn's eyes, turned obsidian black by the lighting. He hoped that she could not see the longing in his own eyes. He took her hand and tried to hide his racing heartbeat.

_You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,_

_Someone stole all the air, so I can't speak,_

_Now, I know, the chase is on,_

_I feel as though my time has come._

As Ash put his hand on her waist, Dawn felt lightning creeping up her side, and as she saw the glow in his eyes, she felt her muscles freeze. When she saw him stare intensely into her eyes, she wondered what he was thinking at this moment. Was it possible he felt the same feeling she did whenever she laid eyes on him?

_How many times do I fly through your head space?_

_Now it's speeding away from a safe place,_

They started swaying to the music, and their eyes met once again. The air around them with crackling, but in their heads they only saw each other. Dawn could see every hair on Ash's eyelashes as he leant in. Instinctively, she leant in too, for she felt something drawing her towards him.

_Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,_

_The rush, too much, and here it comes-_

A loud screech cut through the room. Ash felt all his hairs stand on end, and the entire room vibrated uncomfortably. He saw Dawn cover her ears. He turned, in annoyance, towards the noise, and Ash saw Drew standing at the front of the room trying to adjust the amplifier.

'Sorry everyone.' He smiled sheepishly. 'Get back to whatever you were doing.'

Ash knew this was something he would not, for a long time, ever be able to get back to. He looked awkwardly at Dawn.

'I'm kind of tired now…'

She looked up. 'Yeah…..see you.'

'Bye' he said quietly, his disappointment apparent.

As Dawn hurried home with May, what she had almost done finally sank in. She had almost sabotaged her own aspirations! Becoming a Pokémon historian did not have time for romance! She had almost kissed him, and she had almost been dragged into an eternal spiral of commitment and arguing. She sighed in relief.

But at the same time, another part of her felt elated. He had moved towards her first. He had looked her in the eye with that heart-stopping expression. He had tried to kiss her. As much as Dawn tried to feel disgusted and scornful of romance, she felt as though her head was full of clouds, and that her feet could carry on running forever.

**What did you think? The song was 'Lightning' by The Wanted.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please write down anything you think I could've done better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is Chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and put this story into their favourites. **

**Many of you also wanted to see longer chapters, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 3**

'Pass me the blue tack, May!' Dawn called as she stretched to hang a piece of sparkly purple tinsel on the wall. Her navy blue skirt swung to the side as she balanced on one foot on the table. This year, Professor Oak, the headmaster, had decided to fully immerse into Christmas festivities. Each class was taking part in a competition to see which room was the best decorated. The whole room was a total mess.

Drew and Ash were assembling the plastic Christmas tree, while Gary had somehow managed to get hold of a permanent marker and was writing 'Smell Ya Later' on the silver baubles. Iris was chasing Cilan around with a bunch of mistletoe while he was protesting about student liaisons with teachers. She had managed to back him into a corner and he had to duck under her arm to escape. He ran out of the door, presumably towards the refuge of the staffroom, while Iris pursued him, her wild purple hair streaming out behind her.

May picked some lint out of her blazer.

"This decorating business is more complicated than I thought." She said as Professor Rowan frowned at Gary, who just paid no attention and just continued listening to his iPod.

Dawn rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That's because we have idiots like Gary in our class."

Gary had now switched his tactics and was now writing "Gary was here, Ash is a loser" on the baubles. He continued to hang them on the tree while the other students sniggered. Gary was well known as the fool of the class. Despite his good looks, Dawn thought he was irritating and annoying. He deliberately flaunted his status as the headmaster's grandson and especially liked to disobey the uniform rules. He often left his shirt untucked and has his tie extremely short with only three stripes long, whereas seven was the school requirement. Gary was also somewhat of a player. He liked to have a new girlfriend every week, which he then tossed aside like a plastic bag. Though he was usually the source of humour in a tedious lesson, Dawn still thought he was mostly despicable.

Gary caught her looking and smirked. Dawn just glared at him, feeling self-conscious and irritated. She knew better than to get involved with someone like Gary. Besides, he gave this treatment to every single girl in the class. She had no time for such nonsense and turned back to her piece of tinsel.

May glanced at Dawn sympathetically. Her best friend had been uneasy and tetchy since that party at Drew's house, a sign of many sleepless nights. She knew that Dawn was trying to keep her goals at the front of her mind, and focus only on achieving a place at Solaceon University. It had been her dream for who knows how long, and Dawn obviously felt conflicted and confused. Dawn had confided that her grades had been slipping, which was worrying, with the final A2 exams only a few months away.

Dawn shot a glimpse at May. She knew what she was thinking. Lately, Dawn had felt that her determination to follow her ambitions had lessened. What had been a powerful urge was now a fading echo. She no longer had the motivation to study for internal exams, or complete question after question of an endless torrent of homework that never seemed to stop. She always felt tired, and her mind was not as sharp as it used to be. Stupid mistakes were always made in the most basic of questions. Her head had been too lenient to her heart.

Dawn sighed. "May, I'm going to take a breather."

May nodded, and her eyes were gentle. "Of course, you just take as long as you want." She placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I know things have been hard for you lately." May could empathize. She was struggling with her growing feelings for Drew, but luckily she did not have the problem of having an objective to study hard for a place at a prestigious University.

"You're a good friend." A slight smile grew on her lips, and suddenly her eyes became playful. "Keep an eye on Iris, though- We don't want her arrested!"

May laughed. "I'll keep her in check."

Dawn giggled lightly as she exited the classroom, some of her old spirit returning. "I'll be back in about a quarter of an hour. Cover for me"

The school campus was a place that Dawn knew very well. She knew every building from top to bottom, since she was Head Girl. Her duties took her everywhere, from speaking to the Year 7s to chatting with the Lower Sixth, as well as regular visits to the school forum, which was held in a different room each time.

Dawn wandered behind the main school building and into a grassy area. The day was mostly clear, but slightly cloudy, which made the trees and benches surrounding her seem bleak. The grass was long and unsightly, and there were worn patches where paths had been marked out by the hundreds of students treading on it.

She headed up a slope, towards a place where she had always gone whenever she was unhappy. She passed a dense group of trees, and the brambles scraped her tights, ripping a hole in the fabric with their tiny thorns. She jerked her leg away, and carried on. The slope was steep and soon her shoes were caked with mud, which had formed from last night's rainfall. She slipped on the leaf mould, and she had to use her hands to steady herself. Wincing in disgust, she quickly wiped them on some bark.

The clouds had cleared up now, and the clearing beyond the forest was wreathed in sunlight. It was as beautiful and as comforting as she remembered. It offered a stunning view over Lake Valor. Today its shimmering blue surface seemed to be an eye gazing up at the sky. The contest arena next to the lake was also clearly visible, and Dawn remembered the fun she had there when her mother took her. The trees below which surrounded Lake Valor were a rich dark green, and they reflected in the mirror of a lake. The top of the lake was like glass today, fragile; a stone could break it in an instant.

At the very crest of the slope was an old bench, worn white by weather, and the wood was smooth. Half of it had been snapped off, leaving room for only one person. The armrest was hanging off the seat, broken. Wildflowers grew next to it, pretty campanulas which softened the edges of the bench legs. They had no scent, but their dainty petals danced in the light breeze, while the rich smell of the fir trees swamped Dawn's senses.

She ran her hand along the smooth back of the bench, remembering all the times she had sought sanctuary here having discovered it in her second year.

"_No one likes you Dawn!" a younger May shouted after her retreating back. 'You care more about your books than your friends!'_

"_That's not true!" She tossed the words over her shoulder and continued running blindly in a random direction. It didn't matter where. She wanted to get away from those accusing cerulean eyes, the stabbing words. They cut through her and sent warm blood oozing out._

_She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran up a slope as though it wasn't there. Hardly anything seemed important now. The summer sun disappeared under a canopy of thick trees. She continued. Brambles spiked her bare legs, and she nearly slipped more than once. This dark forest seemed endless, and Dawn felt hopeless as she ran and ran, away from the school and those jeering voices. She gasped, out of breath, and leaned further down, clutching her knees. She felt as though she would never be able to run again and her muscles were numb._

_Suddenly, warmth enveloped her, and she looked up, astonished. The blazing sun shone above her, and in front of her was a little clearing, overlooking Lake Valor. The light breeze ruffled the lake top, and the water shimmered like waves in a sapphire. The trees around her rustled comfortingly, and in the middle she saw a white bench. It was surrounded by campanulas and mallow, the buds starting to form. The old wood was smooth, and there were the beginnings of a crack at the centre of the seat._

_She sat down on the right side and felt strength return._

Dawn opened her eyes and stretched her legs whilst enjoying the comfort of the seat. She looked once again at Lake Valor and saw the lake staring up at her. It seemed to whisper a challenge, a voice from the past.

"_Well Dawn, what will you do next?"_

Dawn stood up, feeling warmth enter her body.

"I'll go back. It's not hopeless. I can find a way to make things work." She did not realize she had said this aloud but she said it with conviction, and turned back towards the forest. She felt more relaxed than she had in days.

As she started quickening her pace, however, a figure emerged from behind the trees. A raven haired boy wearing school uniform stepped forward, out of the shadows. As he emerged from the half-light, it became apparent who he was.

"Ash!"

Dawn was momentarily stunned. Here she was, having just solved her problems, and the very source of them had just decided to show up.

Her voice took on an accusatory tone. "Have you been spying on me?" She questioned sharply.

"Dawn." His expression was calm, and held concern. "I was worried about you, you know." He stepped forward again. "I saw you leave and I know things haven't been right for you lately."

An oblivious smile appeared on his face. "Is it because you're missing lunch all the time?"

Dawn had to resist the urge to slap him. _He_ was the problem. _He_ was the one who was distracting her. _He_ was the one she had an unhealthy obsession about. Trust Ash to think everything was food centred. She sighed and sat down again on the bench, frustrated.

Ash tilted is head to the side, contemplating. He had known that Dawn had looked a little off-colour lately, and he sat down on the soft ground next to the bench. He looked up at her. Even wearing a blazer, she looked beautiful, something that the other students could not pull off. Her beauty, even when tarnished by unhappiness, by far outshone the splendour of the lake. Her profile was solemn and her face looked serious. She seemed to be staring at something in the distance, and her eyes were dull. They no longer danced like little blue flames in a crystal orb.

"This place is nice." He commented, trying to lighten up the mood.

Dawn did not turn to face him.

"Yes," she agreed softly. She paused. "Did you know, I always came here when I was upset, and this place seems to make me better all the time? It's almost like magic."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What, the place?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "What your problem is."

Ash glanced at Dawn. She seemed to flush ad she fidgeted, darting a nervous glance at him, considering his offer to listen.

After a while, she exhaled, but it seemed like seven lifetimes to Ash, and it appeared that she had come to a conclusion.

He waited patiently for her answer, hoping that the matter was trivial, not serious enough to worry her further.

Dawn faced Ash, feeling apprehensive. She had thought hard, and the risk of him finding out about her feelings outweighed the benefits of getting it off her chest. She regarded him, and his brown eyes filled with concern made her skin tingle. The way he leant his body towards her just made her want to melt into him, to give him all her troubles and let him help her. It was obvious that the feelings were still there. Even when he was just near her she could sense his presence. She averted her eyes, before he could see what she was trying so hard to fight. Her feelings could come tumbling out like a river over pebbles, gushing to the surface, so she stayed silent.

They sat like this for a while, and Ash took her silence as a refusal to talk. He tried not to look too disappointed. He lowered his eyes, and he felt hurt stab him like a cold knife in his heart. Then pain overcame him; the one girl he loved did not trust him enough to confide in him. But he tried to be considerate. He placed an arm around her shoulder and attempted to comfort her, for it looked like the tears would come spilling out at any moment.

"Come on" He placed his free hand on her elbow to guide her. "Let's get you back to class."

Even though he did not find out what was troubling Dawn, the grateful look she gave him as her eyes sparkled made up for everything.

Dawn stared up at Ash's handsome profile as he guided her towards the school building. He had not tried to pressure her into conceding information, nor had he been angry with her for refusing to talk. He understood her, and considered her feelings. And she loved him even more for that.

She turned her back on the midday sun as it blazed high above, reflecting off Lake Valor. She turned her back on her refuge for the past 6 years. She looked back at the ancient bench one last time, and inhaled at the scent of the fir and pine trees whilst taking in the stunning view of Lake Valor. She would see it one day again, for sure, but for now, she had Ash.

May ambushed her as soon as she and Ash had gotten to the outside of the classroom. "What were you thinking, running off like that? You had me so worried, not to mention that I had Rowan on my case. He nearly ordered a search party!" May narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky he's gone to the printing office now."

Dawn went into the classroom and looked at the clock. She had almost been gone for an hour. She looked at May fondly. How quickly time flies when you're thinking of old memories.

May looked at Dawn and relaxed. Whatever had happened, her friend was looking better and her eyes were clear and sparkled like they used to. As much as May wanted to feel relieved, however, she could not help feeling that it would not stay that way for long.

But things seemed more normal as Gary smirked at Dawn while she scoffed, but with a good humoured gleam in her eyes.

May tapped her friend on the shoulder. "While you were gone, Rowan told us it was 12:30 for Christmas Lunch." She darted a swift glance at the clock. "Come on! It's 12:15! If we want any good seats, we have to go _now._"

The hall was decorated nicely, with a massive Christmas tree in the corner which almost touched the ceiling. It was adorned with seemingly hundreds of little red and gold baubles. There was tinsel strung everywhere, and the school had even gone to the effort of covering the tables with red table cloth and putting a cracker on each place. There were some tea lights on the sixth form tables as well. They glowed like little eyes in the bustling hall.

Ash caught up with Dawn and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Dawn! Save me a space, will you? Professor Rowan wants to talk to me."

"Sure." She smiled warmly. She would make an effort to be friendlier. Maybe it would succeed in pushing her feelings away.

They lined up, saying "Yes please" or "No thanks" when the dinner ladies put food on their plates. They then proceeded to collect dessert from the dessert station. Today the school had decided to splash out and there was ice cream, mince pies and chocolate pudding. It was rare for the school to provide such good (and unhealthy) food, but Christmas Spirit _is_ universal, after all.

After she took her place, Dawn felt Ash slump into the chair next to her.

"Ugh. Rowan took ages. He wanted to know why I'd been gone so long and I had to say I was in the toilet. But the worst part was; he asked me why, and I had to say I was constipated."

Dawn tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh Ash! I feel so bad now!" It had been her fault, after all, that Ash had had to confront Professor Rowan.

"Nah." He looked nonchalant. "Anything to help you, Dawn."

She blushed. "Ash, I-"

The interruption came from May shouting at her to hurry up, and that they didn't have all day, and she saw that everyone had picked up their crackers and made it into a circuit, so they could all crack them at the same time.

Dawn chatted amiably with Ash as they got off the coach. She had decided to invite him round her house, as an effort to get to know him better. They had talked on the bus, and even though she had known him for seven years, she had found that many things about him still remained a mystery to her.

Together, they walked down her road. It was quiet, and she happened to live in a more respectable district, so all the little houses had pretty front gardens, and she inhaled the scent of a late cream rose as she walked past. The leaves had already started to fall, and they burned in magnificent reds and yellows that echoed the dying sun. She ducked as a bright orange leaf fluttered just past her head.

They continued up the road, and reached Dawn's house. It was a semi-detached house, and reasonably big, looking from the outside. The front garden was evidently well loved, with several rosebushes and some pink gladioli, as well as some Californian Poppies, their delicate forms swaying in the breeze. Ash felt a bit nervous at meeting Dawn's mother. He had seen Johanna on TV, but he didn't know what she was like in person. They walked up her driveway, and he stood, waiting, at the door.

Johanna opened the door, to find a young man standing with her daughter. Sure, he was handsome, but those matters could wait. She had exciting news!

Dawn listened in dismay at her mother's words after she had barely had time to introduce Ash.

"Dawn ,darling. Your old friend Kenny is here!"

**A/N: Oooh, it's Kenny. Trouble is guaranteed.**

**What did you think? Was there anything I could've done better? Or did you think there was something I did particularly well? Reviews keep me motivated and I do pay attention to them.**

**The next update will be within the next two weeks because I'm going on a residential for some of that time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is chapter 4. It gets pretty violent, but there isn't any gore, so I think the rating would still be T. Please PM me if you think it should go up. On that happy note, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 4**

Kenny stood in the doorway of the Berlitz household, an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. He still looked the same to Dawn, with the familiar babyish face and dark grey eyes. They glinted with recognition, and something more. He wore roughly the same clothes, a green T-shirt and beige jeans. He still had that arrogant air about him, as if he thought the world revolved around his presence.

"Hey, Dee Dee." The whiny timbre of his voice was apparent as he greeted her. Dawn winced; she never thought she would see him ever again, after Primary School. He had been a pest, striving for the teacher's attention and taking control whenever they were in pairs, which had been often, since that was what he had always insisted. He had been clingy and jealous, which had made her school life back then a misery. Now he was studying at Celestic Rivers, which meant he was a year older than her.

"Kenny." She tried to sound enthusiastic, but at best, she sounded mildly interested.

Johanna smiled at Dawn. 'Dawn, dear. Your friend Kenny's back. Shouldn't you give him a hug?'

Dawn tried not to wince. She reluctantly put her arms around her, while he clamped his around her tightly, as though he wanted to make sure she belonged to him, and him alone. She wrinkled her nose as his body odour wafted into her nostrils. She hated to think she was related to him, and liked to think that being distant cousins didn't count.

Meanwhile, Ash had been watching with a blank expression. As Kenny released Dawn, she noticed that Ash was staring at him with undisguised hostility. What was more, Kenny was staring back with absolute hatred. Both boys' eyes seemed to glitter with spite as they shot a bullet through each other's minds.

"Ash," She started warily. "This is Kenny, my cousin."

While Kenny looked slightly disgruntled at being described as Dawn's cousin, Ash nodded, and put out a hand.

"I'm Ash. Dawn's friend." He introduced himself, firmly, with a tone that did not invite dispute, and gripped Kenny's hand hard.

"Nice to meet you." Kenny barely gritted the words out. This boy was a threat. He could tell from the way he stood, protectively in front of Dawn, that there was more to their relationship than what met the eye.

An hour seemed to pass as they both stood, motionless, while Dawn fidgeted uncomfortably.

Johanna raised her hands and gave a single clap. "Right! Now that we're all friends..." She paused. "Let's all go to the living room."

As Ash brushed contemptuously past Kenny, the boy put his hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash had thought that Kenny was an insignificant and rather plain young man, but when he first looked into his eyes, oh no. Kenny was more than that. The rage that swam and festered there was unimaginable. It boiled inside, and his grey eyes seemed white in their depths, hotter than the brightest flame. Hell seemed to burn through his vision.

Ash felt Kenny let go abruptly, his face unreadable. Ash would be mistaken if he thought this was over, as the look in Kenny's eyes seemed to herald the first malevolent cloud that would release the floods of war.

They turned towards the living room, each boy nudging the other in an act of hostility. The room was dimly lit, for the light had not been turned on yet, and the setting sun cast shadows everywhere in the room. Two brown sofas with snowy white cushions were in the corner, facing the television, and it was all rather tidy, different to Ash's home, and he sat down cautiously.

Dawn groaned inwardly as she realized she had seated herself between Ash and Kenny. She promptly moved herself, and neither boy seemed delighted at the arrangement. As they looked at each other, sinister voices pulsed around the room, and the air seemed heavy.

Johanna returned with tea and cakes. She set them down jovially, not noticing the tension in the least.

"So, Kenny." She looked at the russet haired boy. "How's Uni? I'm sure Dawn is dying to know."

"But mum!" Dawn started to protest. "It's Celestic Rivers! Everyone knows it's a cheap imitation of-"

"Dawn!" Johanna silenced her sharply. She turned towards Kenny, smiling. "Tell us, dear."

"Well." Kenny smirked at Ash, rejoicing in the fact that Dawn's mother was paying more attention to him. "It's been great, and the work is easy." He dragged the last word on, letting it sink in, as he casted a glance at Ash.

The situation carried on this way for an hour; Johanna asking trivial questions, Kenny answering them with an insufferably smug expression, Dawn trying to dodge his attempts to impress her, and Ash listening with barely mustered patience. The minutes passed by one by one, and it seemed to Ash that only blankness surrounded them. Listening to Kenny was a dull affair, and he changed his sitting position for yet another time.

Dawn stole a glance at Ash while Kenny chatted aimlessly away. His eyes lost their dullness and uninterested look when they met hers. They sparkled, a light for hope in this endless tunnel, the only point of interest in the entire room. Yes, Ash's eyes had always entranced her. If Kenny's were the bottom of a well, his were the bright meadows above it.

While Kenny was in the middle of talking about his university course in great detail (too much detail, Ash thought), Dawn stood up abruptly, suddenly having the idea of making up an excuse to leave the tedious conversation.

"Mum, I'm going for a drink in the kitchen." A perfectly plausible excuse, Dawn left as her mother nodded her assent.

"Same." Ash raised his head. Not only did he want to leave, he also secretly wanted to annoy Kenny. It worked. As Kenny's grey eyes flashed with infuriation, Ash just grinned at him triumphantly.

Ash followed Dawn into the kitchen. He saw her in the corner, sighing heavily.

"Kenny's such a bore, isn't he?" Dawn let out her irritation.

Ash nodded. "He seems like a child. His voice, as well. It drives me crazy."

Dawn's eyes took on a playful glint. "In what way?"

"Not in _that_ way! You're such a sicko!" Ash's eyes grew serious, and the laughter died from them. "You don't like him that way, do you?" He asked, fearing for the worst.

He was relieved when Dawn shook her head firmly.

"No way. I mean, I always knew he had some feelings for me, but honestly, he's just too immature. Besides, I need to concentrate on my studies."

"But Dawn, not everything is about school. You're beautiful, smart; every boy in the school's dying to go out with you."

In a moment of insanity, he grabbed her waist, wanting to let out his frustration at her stubbornness.

She leaned closer to him, feeling caught up in this haze of emotion. She blushed, not wanting to give into her temptations.

Ash moved his head towards her, so that his warm breath tickled her neck. She could see every one of his short eyelashes.

He could see every detail, every fleck in her deep ocean blue eyes. He could see them glowing with longing. He was sure she felt the same way.

"Dawn, dear. Why don't you show Kenny your room?" Johanna poked her head round the door. She lowered her voice. "That boy is starting to get a tad… irritating." Her face turned red as she noticed what was going on, and a knowing expression flitted about her face. "Ah. Am I interrupting something?" She stopped. "But Dawn, I do need you to go show Kenny your room. I want a few words with Ash if you don't mind."

Ash reluctantly let go, wary, since Kenny and her would be alone. He heard her call to Kenny as she led him up the stairs. Their steps resounded through the kitchen as they went up, further and further away from Ash.

Dawn checked that Kenny was following as she went up the stairs. He stepped heavily, and she noticed that his eyes were unusually bright, and had an undecipherable expression. He smiled a false smile at her, and Dawn turned away, unnerved.

At the doorway of her room, she beckoned Kenny in. "This is my room." She began unenthusiastically. "That's my desk… and...err…well, my room's not very big." She finished. She walked next to her bed and turned around. She stared out of the window. It was a shade darker than before. The sun was lower, and the tops of the trees were illuminated while the ground started to grow dark, as shadow emerged from between the trees on the opposite side of the road.

Dawn felt a sharp pain in her side, and she turned, shocked, expecting an intruder, only to see Kenny, his eyes full of something she could not name. She opened her mouth, and he clamped his hand down on it, hard, as he repeatedly punched her in the gut. He slammed her back down on the bed, and even though the mattress was soft, she felt the sharp agony searing up her spine, for he pushed her down hard. His eyes shone with triumph, rage, and…lust.

She knew what was coming. He drew his arm upwards, and hit it down on her stomach. But she fought hard. She would do everything she could to stay conscious. She knew that once she was knocked out, the game would be up. She kept her eyes open, despite the raging shocks that spiked into her body. She had to keep him busy. He would stop physically hurting her soon, and she knew full well what he was after. Staying strong was essential in the battle for her survival. She kneed him, missing the crucial spot. She gritted her teeth in frustration. Her arms were starting to ache, and she was tiring. Their arms were still locked in a stalemate, and she was faltering.

Dawn thought of Ash, of every time she had looked into his brown eyes, so unlike Kenny's cold grey ones. She drew strength from the imaginary image, feeling her arm muscles ready for another bout. But there was only so much she could do. Time was running out.

Kenny kept on punching her. He would weaken her until he could claim is prize. Of course, he had not been planning on this. But seeing her with that boy, so cosy and happy together… they obviously had a connection. Kenny wanted to break that connection, and to break it, he had to shatter Dawn. His movements were fuelled by rage, and they were clumsy, but brutal. He hit her harder and harder, still one hand clamped on her mouth. He locked his legs against hers so that there would be less noise, lest the others were alerted. Cold efficiency filled his mind.

It was true that jealousy was devastating. He would take something that Dawn cherished, something that was not to be given up at this time. But Kenny knew that if he did not act, he would not be the one to claim Dawn. She was only an object to him now, a treasure to unlock. He did not see a human beneath him, as he delivered blow after blow. He got ready for his final manoeuvre. He rammed her head against the corner of the bedpost.

However, he saw that he was almost suffocating her. He loosened his grip on her mouth. He did not want her dead. This was his mistake. Dawn let out a piercing scream, so spine- tingling that it filled the entire house for sure. He quickly put his hand back over her mouth.

"Do that again and I'll kill you, you hear me?" He hissed.

He did not hear Johanna and Ash come. He smiled, a sinister smile, and smile of a predator about to deliver the killing swipe.

Dawn grew weak with dismay. Ash and her mother weren't coming for her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the inevitable pain that was about to come. It was the end of the game.

Ash and Johanna happily chatted in the living room. Johanna leaned forward on her seat, eager to hear more from the young man who had clearly captured her daughter's heart. He seemed to be of high calibre, his manners never deserting him, and he was good humoured, and she was able to share a few jokes with him.

"You're a fine young man, Ash. I can only hope that you'll be able to open Dawn's eyes to the people around her."

"Of course, Mrs Berlitz."

"Please, call me Johanna." She decided that she liked Ash enough for them to be on first name terms.

As Ash exclaimed his protests that he could never refer to her by first name, Johanna felt a jolt through her head. She felt a pain spike in her womb, reminding her of the time when Dawn was carried in there. She suddenly felt she could remember everything that had happened in her daughter's life. Something terrible was happening; something that would devastate every one of their lives. She very much hoped that she was mistaken. But a mother's fierce love is never wrong.

Johanna rose from her seat, and Ash looked at her, bewildered. He heard a thump from upstairs, and an ear-splitting scream that could only have come from one person.

"Dawn." He breathed.

Johanna's expression became grim, and Ash saw her nod, as if she knew something already. Before he knew it, they were both running up the stairs. Halfway up, Johanna turned back, whispering to Ash.

"I want you to call Officer Jenny, now!" She whispered harshly in his ear. She looked very worried, and it showed in the frown lines that creased her forehead.

Ash turned back, his heart thumping as he ran back into the living room. He knew Kenny had been up to something.

He skidded on the slippery wooden laminate floor towards the table. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers- 999.

"Emergency - which service do you require?"

"Police and an ambulance." He screeched, out of control. "My friend is getting assaulted by her cousin. Her _cousin._" He emphasized the word with disgust.

"They will be with you in a moment. Please do not hang up, and try to stay calm."

Ash picked his mobile, which was in his blazer pocket, and called his mother. As soon as he heard her pick up the phone, he breathlessly let out a tide of information.

Ash heard her mother shout in shock, but that was muffled by his own worry for Dawn. He told his mother the address and he hung up, and grabbing the phone with the operator on hold, he ran up the stairs.

He was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Dawn was huddled in the corner of her bed, barely conscious, while Johanna had her hand on Kenny's throat while holding him down. Dawn looked distressed, and had a look on her face which made Ash want to run over to her and comfort her. Judging by the fact that her clothes were still on, he guessed that Kenny didn't get very far. Nevertheless, he had still tried. He saw Dawn wince as she clutched her side.

She gritted her teeth while Kenny struggled. "I knew my old karate lessons would come in handy. If you don't mind, Ash, could you go and wait at the door for the police?"

Ash nodded, and glanced at Dawn with eyes full of sorrow. "I've called my mum .I'll wait for her too."

As Ash walked down the stairs, Johanna stared angrily at the man, no, boy who wanted to hurt her daughter. She wanted to go to Dawn and put her arms around her, but she had to keep a hold of Kenny, who was still trying to get away. He struggled against her grip, and she prodded him in the stomach, hard, with her knee. She saw that Kenny's expression was one of liquid hatred, and she sighed in frustration. Why hadn't she seen it sooner?

Ash stood in the front doorway, waiting to hear the sound of the approaching vehicles. He noticed that it was almost fully dark now, and instead of beautiful, the roses outside were ferocious and unwelcoming. Their thorns were outlined in the harsh lamplight from the street, and the grass on the lawn stuck up like little knives into the air. The trees on the opposite side of the road grabbed the little light there was, and took it selfishly. The icy stone path leading up to the house was uninviting, and it seemed like it was dusted with the coldness of frost.

He heard the sirens of salvation wailing in the distance. He felt devastated, that someone like Kenny could take advantage of someone as innocent and pure as Dawn. She was something which should never be tainted by the fruits of lust and jealousy. The sounds were nearer now, but Ash thought that they only resonated with the wailing of his heart.

Three Officer Jennys burst out of the car and ran towards the house. They swept past him without and word and he heard them running up the stairs. He waited for the paramedics to arrive, and they went in too, and Ash sank to the ground with relief. At least Dawn would be in safe hands now, and he turned back to go up the stairs too, when a hand stopped him.

"Ash, it's me."

It was his mother, Delia. She looked like she had rushed here straight from her house. Ash saw her car parked messily on the opposite side of the road. Her pink cardigan was ruffled, and it was obvious that she was very worried. Ash remembered that she and Johanna had been good friends when she met Johanna at a Pokémon contest before he was born.

"Where's Johanna? Oh, she must be so upset!"

"She's upstairs. I'll take you to her now." Of course, his mother would be worried, since she knew what it was like when her child was in danger.

Ash was not fully prepared for the sight that greeted him when he entered Dawn's room. The bed covers were all on the floor, and the rug next to it was ruffled and thrown to one side. Eerily, not much else in the room showed signs of the terrible event that had taken place. The state that Dawn was in was distressing. She was just getting put on a stretcher, and red marks contrasted heavily with her pale skin. Her eyes were half shut, and one was swollen. It seemed also, that something must've been wrong with her head too, for there was a large white piece of cloth wrapped around it. Ash felt his heart thump. Was she going to die?

"We'll see what we can do for her first when we get to the van."

The paramedic's words did not seem to reach Ash's ears. They were all but a murmur, and he stepped further into the room, distraught. He felt blank inside, but rage built up in him when he saw Kenny in handcuffs, sitting on a chair, while Officer Jenny asked him questions. At least he was under control now, and he didn't seem to have managed to get what he wanted.

Then he remembered. It was Johanna who has protected Dawn. Why had it not been him? He had failed her. If he had followed Dawn upstairs, none of this would've happened. When Dawn needed him most, he wasn't there. He lowered his head, hoping that no one would see his tears.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. The most important thing is that Dawn is safe now." Delia spoke as if she could read her son's mind.

He nodded, but everything was still a haze for him. He vaguely saw Kenny being led outside, presumably to a police car, but the thought of Dawn still hurt troubled him greatly.

The day was no more now, and it was fully dark. Both parents decided it was best for Ash and Delia to stay over in the guest room, since Ash would not need to go to school tomorrow. He had had enough of a shock, Delia decided. And she privately thought that Johanna would need all the help she could get. The woman was being comforted by Officer Jenny now, and it was clear that she was still shocked by what had happened, even though it was her who had saved her daughter.

Ash became increasingly anxious. Had Dawn lost a lot of blood? Was she awake? Could she recover? Was she _dead_? The feelings welled up inside of him, and they came out like a wave as a flurry of questions to his mother.

He heard his mother and Officer Jenny come back in.

"She's fine, Ash. She'll only need to stay in hospital for a few days. It's only minor injuries, and the cut on her head isn't infected. Everything will be alright."

The events of the day hit Ash on the head like a ton of rocks. The room swirled around him, and the haze of colours became a white blur, and everything was washed away as he was swept by the black cloud of sleep.

_Everything will be alright._

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews are helpful and sometimes help me decide what to write next, as captaincold will know. They also keep me motivated. **

**Until next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5. Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved, and followed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story. I also do not own the Pasta King food chain.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 5**

Dawn walked furtively past to school gates, limping slightly on her left foot. The day was sunny, and the bright sunlight reflected blindingly off the melting snow, and the trees were starting to bud. Early crocuses bloomed in the flowerbeds next to the gates, mauve, yellow and white mixing together. Large green patches were already visible on the school field, and it was no longer as chilly as it was a month ago.

But Dawn's emotions were otherwise. Her confidence was diminished by what Kenny had tried to do to her before the Christmas holidays. She had spent much of her month off recovering in hospital, and there had been some trouble with her head wound. In fact, she was wearing her white beanie hat now, to cover the part of her head where the bandage was, which earned her a couple of strange looks. So why did he try to rape her? Was it because she looked like some sort of cheap slut who would give herself to anyone? Dawn shuddered at the thought.

One thing that_ had_ went well was that her time in hospital gave her plenty of time to study up for the January mock exams in two weeks' time. And, Dawn didn't like to admit this, but Ash had also lifted her spirits during the holidays. She had been surprised by his dedication, since he went as far as to visit her every day. He told her about what the others had been getting up to. Dawn had laughed so hard that her head hurt even more when Ash told her that Iris had followed Cilan home and found out where he lived.

Seeing Ash during such a bleak time gave her much of the strength she had needed when she was just lying in the hospital bed, doing nothing. When his eyes sparkled while he told her something, it was like some of the shine was transported into Dawn herself. His personality was infectious; she couldn't help not sharing his mood. She walked faster, hoping he was in the classroom already.

Ash settled himself into his usual seat in the tutor room as he waited for Dawn to arrive. Of course, there was always the chance she wouldn't be here, but he laughed in his mind when he remembered that today was the first day of a new term, and Dawn never liked missing all the administration.

The classroom was bursting with activity. Some students were arguing about who sat where before the holidays, and typically, Gary was using his inappropriate chat-up lines on the girls. Everywhere, Ash saw people unpacking their bags and getting their contact books out. The sounds mingled together into an impenetrable fog. He sighed in exasperation as he saw Iris speaking coyly to Cilan about her knowing where he lived, while the poor green-haired teacher's assistant looked horrified.

At the same time, he was extremely worried about her. He had masked it under a cheery façade, since he knew that anxiety would never help Dawn get any better. He sank lower into his seat remembered how pale and despaired she looked.

_A worried Ash walked into the hospital room where Dawn was situated. He let out an involuntary gasp._

_Her dark blue hair contrasted heavily with the sterile white pillows. It was splayed out, like blood spilling on glass. It lacked its usual neatness, which unnerved him, but when she rolled onto her side, it spilled over the edge of the bed like a waterfall. _

_Her eyes where lightly closed, as if she didn't have enough energy to shut them tighter. One hand gripped the edge of the duvet. Her face was expressionless and impassive, which indicated there were no nightmares, just black sleep._

_Ash sat down on the chair next to the bedside table. There were no cards or flowers, as Johanna had decided to keep quiet about the matter, since Kenny had already been arrested. _

_He took her hand gently, and she stirred, but she did not seem to be able to muster the strength to wake. _

_Quickly looking around the check no one was there, he ran his hands over her smooth, silky hair. He was tempted to sneak a kiss, but after what happened last time, he was not willing to take any risks. If the doctor walked in on them, he would have some explaining to do._

_Seeing she wasn't going to wake up, rather than disturbing her, Ash got up. Touching her hand one last time, he walked out of the door, hoping she would get better the next time he saw her._

Everyone in the room stared at Dawn as she walked in. She clutched her white hat in one hand, and there was a bandage on one side of her head. Ash was speechless. She looked a lot better, but her eyes were still dull, and she didn't bother to answer the flurry of questions which greeted her. Even the aura about her gave the impression that something bad had happened, but he knew Dawn would not tell anyone.

Ash saw May hurry over to Dawn, with understanding on her face, and he recalled the Dawn had told Johanna and Iris to tell her what had happened. He thought Drew knew as well, but he wasn't sure.

Dawn seemed relieved to have May by her side. After all, everything seems better when your best friend is around.

Dawn looked up and felt her spirits lift when May half ran towards her. Naturally, Iris was flirting with Cilan, but she could always rely on May, even though she could be impulsive and a hopeless romantic at times.

May whispered to her in a hushed voice. "You _are _feeling better aren't you, why, if I ever see Kenny again…"

Dawn sighed. May always worried too much. "Remember, May? Kenny's been arrested, about I told you that he didn't manage to actually _do_ anything."

May gritted her teeth. "Yes, but still, I never liked that little brat."

"May, you've never met him."

"Oh yeah…" Her expression hardened again. "But Dawn, don't you see? If your application passes, your interview for Solaceon University is in a month, and your mind might not be ready."

The disadvantages of having a friend who took psychology were made apparent as May went on about how Dawn should prepare.

"Of course," May added, "You should've taken me home that day; I would've been able to tell what Kenny was planning."

Dawn resented the implications of what she was saying. "Ash was perfectly capable of taking care of me. We were all unlucky, that's all." She retorted fiercely.

They were getting so loud now there was the danger that the other students would catch on to what they were saying.

May looked at Dawn in amusement, unfazed by her anger. "Still thinking about Ash, I see." She smirked.

Dawn snorted, lowering her voice. "Of course. He was a great help during the holidays."

When Gary and Melody turned around to give her knowing smirks, she waved her hands across her face. Trust those two, the most inappropriate people in the entire school. Everyone agreed that they would be the most disgusting couple ever, though. The stuff they would get up to if they did end up together would be unimaginable.

"No, no! You guys are so sick minded."

They exchanged sly looks, and simply shrugged as Dawn sighed loudly. There would be more than just strange looks if they knew what had happened before Christmas break. It must remain a secret, and May and Dawn both knew they must conspire to keep the truth hidden forever.

After the handing out of newsletters and such, as well as some room changes for some lessons, it was time for first break, since admin meant that the first two lessons were always missed out on the first day of term.

The break was short, just enough for people to get from one lesson to the next. Having memorised her timetable, Dawn knew that she had history, the one lesson she shared with May, which made her slightly happier.

However, her emotions were still bleak, and as she pushed past the throngs of people in the corridor, they became a smoky haze that she could choke on. Holding on to May's schoolbag, which was in front of her, she discreetly used May as a guide to the next room. Dawn was in no mood for crowds today, and they shouts and loud noises threatened to suffocate her.

At last they got to their room, and everyone sat down, only to groan when Professor Juniper announced that everyone should get up. She had a new seating plan. Again.

Dawn found herself sat next to Ursula, one of her worst enemies.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dee Dee. I thought you failed history last term already. Who can study without a brain?"

Dawn knew that her petty insults were only because of Dawn beating her in the elections for head girl. Ursula hadn't always been bitter. They had been friends in Year 11, though that time seemed unreal and distorted now. Ursula's academic talent almost matched Dawn's, and she was more confident, but her spiteful personality and permanent scowl did not do her any favours.

Ignoring Ursula, which made her more annoyed, Dawn got out her pencil case and notepad, and settled down to listen to the teacher.

After all that had happened, Dawn found that her sharpness had decreased, and she could no longer concentrate as she used to. Professor Juniper's words were all but meaningless murmurs, and Dawn started fiddling her pen in boredom. A subject she used to have so much passion for made her feel nothing.

What was worse, Ash was sitting in the row across from her. She was more interested in him than the lesson content, which disturbed Dawn greatly. The moving glow in his eyes captivated her more than Professor Juniper's powerpoint on Lake Verity history.

He winked at her, and she felt her soul practically melt. She struggled against the tide, but she knew drowning was inevitable. Even his slightest actions made her mind swirl, and the feeling were by far more intense than they were a term ago. Jerking her head away, she forbade herself from becoming any more distracted.

But Ash passing her a note did not help. The scribbly writing was hard to read, but she made out:

"Sit next to me at lunch. I want a better view. Hehe"

Ash cast a glance at her boldly. He wore an uncharacteristic smirk, and Dawn wondered if he had been hanging around with Gary.

In truth, Ash had in fact not been spending time with Gary, but he was impatient. He wanted Dawn to see that she was ready for a relationship. It ached so much whenever she said that she needed to concentrate on school. Couldn't she see how much he loved him? He wanted to sweep away all her doubts by making a bold move. It was risky, he knew, but Dawn needed someone there to comfort her during her suffering. He hated seeing her this way. She was evidently tired and distracted.

What he didn't know was that Dawn was being distracted by _him._ Dawn knew she was paying far too much attention to him, and that she needed to focus. But he was just there, smiling at her. She quickly remembered that he had asked her a question on the note, and she nodded her head, shyly. She was definitely looking forward to-

Her thoughts were cut short by Professor Juniper directing a hard stare at her.

"Dawn. I asked you a question. When was the theory on Mesprit first formed?"

Dawn felt the answer buried deep in the waters of her mind. It waved around inside, and she reached her arm down to try to catch it, but it swam away, like a shoal of Finneon, and she felt her head spin. She grasped the edge of her desk with her hand. She knew the answer. This question had been aske before, and she had found the answer, but this time it only seemed to melt when she had just touched it. Even May's encouraging nod did not help her find it.

"I don't know…Professor."

She felt shame building up inside of her when Professor Juniper cast her a disappointed gaze. It was accentuated when she asked Ursula, who replied with a perfect textbook answer. Dawn slumped forward onto her desk. Her drive to fulfil her ambition had vanished, like mist in sunlight. It seemed all too clear that things were not as they were, as Dawn felt herself scorched by Ursula's triumphant and malignant stare.

After the lesson ended, it was time for lunch, but Ash's usual hunger did not appear. He trudged miserably out of the classroom. It was his fault for distracting her. It was his fault for not considering Dawn's ambitions. It was his fault that Kenny had managed to try and assault her.

Why had he tried that move? His impatience had got the better of him, and he had allowed himself to vent out his frustration on Dawn by making her look stupid in front of the class. He recomposed himself enough to realize that he sounded like Gary, someone that he knew Dawn was irritated by. She would never want to talk to him today now, much less sit next to him.

He was startled when Dawn tapped him on the shoulder. He could see nervousness in her blue eyes.

"You wanted to sit with me?" She asked apprehensively.

"But Dawn," he breathed. "I thought-."

"No." She said simply. "I'm sorry. Just seeing you like that. It made me realize… you've been there for me the whole time, but I never take time out to spend time with you, or even just ask how you are. I'm sorry."

He decided, on impulse, it was time to tell her. He backed her into a corner, indicating he wanted to speak to her, and she calmly oblidged. Seeing her eyes looking at him imploringly at him was enough. "Dawn, I could never be mad at you. I…I love you. Will you-"

Her look of shock was not what he expected. He always thought she felt the same. In fact, he was certain. He had seen the longing in her eyes, and he knew she was battling it inside. He thought his confession was what she needed to admit it.

But clearly he was wrong.

"Ash, I can't say that to you. I want to stay friends for now okay?" She let out a bitter laugh. "I had no idea you felt that way. But you must know that I can't get into Solaceon if my mind is all caught up in you."

"Friends...right. It's all about school for you, Dawn. You apologized earlier, but you seem to have meant none of it!"

Their voices were attracting some people now. Dawn hastily lowered her voice. "No, Ash. You have no idea what it's been like. I've been so distracted by-"She decided not to tell him. It would only give him hope, and for now, it was not meant to be. "You've got to accept that my goals come first. It's something I've wished for since I was-"

"Six. I know." He finished the sentence for her in exasperation. He looked at her, and realized once again he could never be angry with those cool blue eyes. "But you have to accept something too. I'll always be here, waiting for an answer to that question."

Dawn nodded without meeting his gaze. "Come on. Let's go to lunch." With tears welling up inside of her, she knew things would never be the same again.

As they both bought their lunch, silently, they walked over to the table where May and Drew were waving wildly at them. With Drew's green hair, they were never hard to spot in a crowd.

May gestured for Dawn to sit down next to her. Even by the way they both walked towards her, she could tell something had happened. This called for an interrogation, of course. As her best friend, Dawn's business was her business. One thing was for sure, Dawn was definitely more miserable than she was this morning. Dawn had opted for a sandwich instead of Pasta King, which was doing her favourite sauce today. And May knew _something _was wrong if Dawn hadn't chose Pasta King. Looking at Ash, who looked equally unhappy, if not more, this only confirmed what she already knew.

They table was quite wide, so if May whispered, Drew and Ash would not be able to hear.

"Dawn," She hissed.

Dawn stopped fiddling with the sandwich wrapping. "What?" She asked wearily. She looked lost in thought.

"Something's happened. What?" May demanded.

Dawn looked at May with mild amusement, even among her worry. She was always straight-forward and to the point. You never doubted her feelings.

Dawn took a deep breath. "He said… he, you know, liked me."

"He confessed, didn't he?"

"He did." Dawn was surprised by May catching on so quickly, and that she didn't seem shocked in the least. But then she remembered that she had read just about every romance novel ever written.

In fact, Dawn was slightly guilty that Ash had confessed to her before Drew had to May. Even though she more or less rejected him, Dawn admired May for being so good about it. There was no trace of bitterness in her voice at all.

May looked at Dawn questioningly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you say yes?" May smirked. "Or admit what we all already know?"

"No, I didn't." Dawn retorted. "And I want to make one thing clear. I _do not_ love Ash."

"Right, right." May's face took on a mask of horror. "But if you said that… It means that you rejected him! He must be devastated, poor thing."

"Even if he is, I can't help it. I've sent off my application to Solaceon. Now is not the time for relationships and that stuff."

May thought she had never heard Dawn sound so heartless. Her friend seemed devoid of emotion at the moment, but looking more closely, she could see that Dawn, too, was devastated. All along she had been hiding her true feelings under this foggy mask. She thought she saw tears, but she didn't want to pester Dawn. May sighed. When would Dawn admit her feelings and be done with it? Seeing Ash poking at his food dejectedly only worsened the matter. Couldn't Dawn see that she was hurting herself with this as well as Ash? Even if Dawn wanted to go to Solaceon, rejecting Ash wasn't the way to do it. May could tell that Dawn would only get more and more distracted.

As they all tried to eat up, Professor Rowan walked past, as if looking for someone, and stopped at their table.

"Ah! Dawn! Just who I've been looking for." Dawn could tell that he had news. "Your application's passed. You have a month to prepare for the interview."

Her excitement and ecstasy was replaced almost instantly by worry and anxiety. With her life in a mess and her relationship with Ash hanging by a thread, and her drive to succeed gone, how was she ever going to pass this interview?

**A/N: What did you think? This chapter was more of a filler. Even if you're a guest, your opinion still counts! Just think of a cool pseudonym and put it in the "name" section and write down your thoughts! Constructive criticism is always welcome! It's always good motivation when someone reviews, but if you don't feel like it, let me know you liked it by dropping a favourite or a follow! Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Apologies for the late update. There's another shock in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 6**

The mid-spring afternoon which mimicked that of late summer sent warm rays through the classroom window in the morning made the room lighten and created a warm glow about the area. Dawn and May sat together in their seats by the window and waited patiently as Professor gave out tests which were taken by various individuals in different classes. The teachers had not had time to mark the papers before the last lesson, since half term was only a day away. Most students were comforted by this but Dawn was not. There was only a week left until her interview at Solaceon University. She fiddled with the letter that was in her bag subconsciously.

She had regained her confidence after the trials that had happened before and after Christmas. Her motivation had returned, and the rest of her body resounded in confirmation when Professor Rowan handed her last history test back. The moment before he showed her the paper still sent shivers of anticipation down her spine, regardless of how confident she had been. He laid the paper on the table. 100%. She knew it.

Dawn glanced to her left at May, who hummed appreciatively at her score. May herself didn't have any papers to look at, and just tilted back in her chair nonchalantly.

May was glad that Dawn had regained her confidence. A weak mind- set and se lf pity were not the ways to get into a top university. The weeks of coaching Dawn for her interview had paid off. The proud, confident glow in her eyes had returned, and May could tell that her best friend was ready to face any challenges.

May was just kidding herself. No one was immune to everything. Despite Dawn's attempts to shrug it off, May knew that what had happened with Ash still niggled in the back of her mind. She saw the way Dawn looked at him, and the longing in her eyes which was reflected in his whenever they spoke to each other. They remained on friendly terms, even after Dawn effectively rejected Ash after his confession, but anyone who paid an ounce of attention could tell that there was more to their relationship than a trivial friendliness.

Dawn allowed herself a quick glance at Ash. He was in his usual spot at the back of the classroom, and she saw him staring at his own paper thoughtfully. His brow was furrowed with concentration and she loved that serious look in his brown eyes whenever it was there. He looked up, perhaps sensing that he was being watched, and Dawn turned away with a blush, and ducked her head under the searching gaze of May.

Professor Rowan tapped on is table at the front, which was piled up with paperwork and had a large container full of pens, which almost toppled over when his fist shook the flimsy wood.

"Everyone!" Professor Rowan motioned for silence. "As you know, Cilan has been with us for a while now, and he would like to share a few words."

Dawn saw Iris lean forwards and put her elbows on the desk, seemingly wanting to hang onto every word that Cilan was going to say. It was a well-known fact, after all, that the dark haired girl had a massive crush on the young and rather good looking teacher's assistant. Although he never mentioned his age, Dawn suspected he wasn't much older than them.

Everyone watched attentively as Cilan made his way to the front, almost tripping over a stray bag that was on the floor, sending a few murmurs around the classroom. Bewilderment hung in the air. Cilan had never made a high profile of himself throughout his teaching time here, so it was gathered by everyone that this was not going to be a trivial matter.

Cilan cleared his throat as everyone copied Iris' movement, and leaned forward with their elbows on their desks, except for Gary, who almost fell of his chair whist tipping back on it. Dawn turned away from his direction and listened to Cilan.

"As you all know, I have been training to become a full time teacher since I left sixth form, and I was transferred here from the beginning of this school year."

Dawn saw Iris closing her eyes, and if she had to guess, she was probably hoping for Cilan to become a full timer at this very school.

"I have enjoyed my time here very much, and I hope that you all have enjoyed having me." The class nodded in affirmation, Iris the most apparent of all.

Iris' face nose seemed to scrunch up in slight puzzlement, comprehending what Cilan had said. She needn't have, though. His next sentence confirmed what Dawn already knew before Cilan had opened his mouth.

"This is my last day at Lake Valor Grammar. I've been offered a real job at Lake Acuity Grammar, one of this school's sister schools.

Iris could barely contain her shock. Lake Acuity! All the way up in North Sinnoh near Snowpoint City! How would she cope without him? She knew without question that she was in love with him. She'd found out since the moment she laid eyes on him. But she also knew that her love for him was, well, illegal. She could not contain how she felt. He was throwing his time at Lake Valor away. He was throwing her away. She needed him to know how she felt, and she said so.

"What?! You're just going to leave all this? Don't you care about anything?" She paused for breath, for she had yelled very loudly, and it hurt both her throat and her heart. It stung with hurt but she carried on, slamming a fist on the table. "Don't you care about me?"

Looking around, she didn't realize what she saw. It was all a big blur, and she knew she had to escape all of this. The air around her felt hot and heavy, and it almost suffocated her. Feeling her soul writhing around, she knew she had to escape. Choking out a painful sob, she ran out of the room, away from the searching stares, the shocked glances. Away from _him._

Regardless of what everyone else thought, it didn't surprise May in the least that Iris would try something like this. She had always been headstrong and loud. Boy, she remembered the time she released all the frogs during a Year 11 biology dissection, shouting "Be Free" in a rather delirious voice as she let them go.

Nonetheless, May was still worried about Iris. Even though she was not as close to her and Dawn as they were to each other, she was still their friend, and Professor Rowan nodded with silent affirmation for both of them to talk to Iris.

Iris stood in the corner of the school courtyard, known as 'the Quad' by some students, letting out her sorrows in painful, wracking, sobs. The sun still shone brightly overhead, no hints of any clouds, and the harsh, warm rays seemed to taunt her, and the light, serene breeze whispered mockingly in her ear. The littered wrappers and Styrofoam containers clustered around the foot of every table, rustling while the wind poked them, and blew the stale stench into Iris' face.

Why did she have to feel like this? If only she had fallen for someone she could truly be with. She had always known that Cilan was off limits. Of course. He was a teacher, a teacher's assistant, but still a teacher; she was a student. It was forbidden and she knew it. She did. But she had never accepted it. She had never been forced to face this reality until now, until he would be taken from her forever.

He must think her a fool, a complete and utter fool. The way she had shouted in class, basically confessed her feelings. He probably just saw her as a young, pubescent girl, who just had a teensy little crush on him, nothing special. Now he would know that she was a maniac. One question burned in her. Why could it not have been somebody else? Anyone. Drew, Gary, or Ash. Well, maybe not Ash, since he obviously had a massive crush on Dawn, but why was it Cilan?

She'd always admired his intelligence. Not surprising, since he was older and their teacher's assistant. She loved the smart clothes he wore, the way he always showed such flair and style. He wasn't brash and impulsive like the boys in their class. He was more mature than Ash, more thoughtful than Gary, more subtle than Drew. He was Cilan. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Dawn ran up to Iris and immediately felt pity stab her in the heart like a knife. The normally confident and brash Iris , reduced to a sobbing heap was heart rendering. Even though she knew that Iris had feelings for Cilan, she had no idea that they ran this deep.

She watched wordlessly as May comforted Iris, and it got her thinking. Poor Iris. Now Cilan, the most precious thing to her, was to be taken away. Would there come a day when Ash left her? Surely not. She could hardly imagine a day without him. His presence was like an everlasting comfort, a constant that would exist forever. He was the sun that lit up her day, the star that shone in her darkest night. He had done a lot for her, she realized.

He was so precious to her, yet she had taken him for granted. Fate was cruel, for even though Iris blatantly loved Cilan, while Dawn had rejected Ash, they still chose to take Cilan.

She shut herself in as she tried to block out the sound of Iris' cries. The echoed her own in her hollow heart. They resounded through her bones and chilled her thoroughly. If only she hadn't rejected him! Why had she put her own goals above him?

She steeled herself. Of course she had. How could she have become so distracted? Her inner being was in total turmoil. There were only two weeks until her interview. She needed to get a grip.

Naturally, the sun still shone. Its harsh white light scorched her and laughed at her. The leaves in the trees sang a taunting song. Even the stone cobbles below her feet pealed with laughter. The light blue sky wiped her mind. The sounds from the lunch hall warped into one murky cloud.

May's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm so sorry, Iris"

Dawn's own heart nodded sadly in reply. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Iris."

They returned to class to find that a card had been made, and they hastily signed their names, Iris shooting awkward glances at Cilan while staying as far away from him as possible.

Dawn found Ash right next to her.

"So, did you sort Iris out?" His warm breath tickled her ear and she shivered with pleasure.

"A little. She seems better, but of course, you can see what it's like" She nodded her head towards Iris, while trying not to blush under Ash's stare.

"Naturally." Maybe she was hearing things, but she swore he practically purred in her ear. He was so close now, that his raven hair brushed her temple.

Skin tingling, she moved away, stepping back one pace. "But I do hope Iris gets better." She said, with unease wreathing her tone.

He stepped forward to maintain the previous distance. "Of course you do." A slightly seductive tone now crept into his voice, which Dawn didn't know how to react to. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or to just. His voice sent feelings down her spine that she had never felt before.

"You know you can't kiss me in class, right? Professor Rowan would flip." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Besides, we're not even going out."

"No…" He murmured. "But you can change that, can't you?" His flirtatious tone was doing things to Dawn that she didn't know was possible.

"I'll decline on that." She retorted sharply. She whirled round, brushing her hair across his face as she stalked towards May.

Ash merely smirked as he watched her go. He could tell she'd been affected by his newfound seductive voice, which, surprisingly, Gary Oak, of all people had taught him.

The time had at last come for everyone to see Cilan off. They all stood at the front gates as they waited for the taxi to arrive, which would take him to the airport.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse now, as a light drizzle started, and everyone put their blazers over their heads, apart from some of the boys, who wanted to look manly. May snickered under her breath.

The top of Lake Valor was now ruffled by the wind, and the previously smooth lake now looked grey and churning. Rough little waves lapped against the shore as the wind combed through it. The clear blue in the sky was gone, replaced by a layer of grey clouds, and the atmosphere felt heavy as the trees rustled and lost a few leaves to the wind, which snatched them away with vigour.

At last, after seemingly hours of waiting, the taxi arrived. Everyone bade their goodbyes as Cilan climbed in. He was just about to shut the door, when an abrupt shout interrupted him.

"Wait!" May turned around in shock, her eyes fixed on the purple haired girl, wondering what she would do next. Iris stood tall, and her hair was blown wildly by the wind about her face. "Cilan." She took a deep breath, and her voice wavered. "I wish you luck."

Cilan's face softened, and he climbed out, and took Iris' hand as he faced her. "Iris, thank you. I know how you feel at the moment, but I wish you well too. You want to be a teacher, don't you?"

Iris nodded, whilst her face flushed.

"Then I'm sure we'll meet again, and one point in our lives or another." Cilan adjusted his tie. "I'm sure you've heard the poem. "When a like meets another life, something will be born." You know, the space time poem."

Iris nodded.

"Well, even though we have to part now, our lives will meet again, because I know that what's born between us will never keep us apart."

Iris' eyes shone. "Yes. I know we'll meet again someday. And until then, I promise I'll work hard, and you'll see just how far I've come."

Professor Rowan coughed, obviously concerned about the legality of this, and Iris and Cilan broke away, both blushing. Cilan nodded one last goodbye at Iris, and swept his gaze over the class for one last time, and got in the cab.

It roared off, as though it hadn't even been there.

May tried to pretend she couldn't hear Iris, but she didn't want to disturb her by moving.

"Cilan, I'll always love you. I know we'll meet again."

At the end of the school day, Dawn and May stepped into the coach, and slumped down heavily on the seats, and rearranged their bags and coats, trying to get comfortable after a tiring day.

May looked at Dawn as the bus started, leaving Lake Valor behind, with the sun shining down on the glassy surface, just as it had before. The lake's smooth surface was like ice, and the wind had reduced to a gentle breeze.

She began hesitantly, not knowing what her best friend would think. "You know, Dawn, after seeing all of this with Iris and Cilan, it makes me think. Life's just too short to let go of what you love. I think… one day I'll ask Drew out, regardless of what happens, and I think you should do the same."

"What, ask Drew out?"

"You know full well I mean Ash."

May saw Dawn bite her lip thoughtfully. "I'll support you, when you do, of course, but… I honestly think… as much as I agree with you when you say that life's too short… I still think I need to get a place in this university first."

May sighed in exasperation. "Fine. But Dawn, I hope you realize this, but Ash isn't going to hang around waiting for you forever. He'll move on."

Dawn glanced at May, sighing. "Oh May, of course I know that . But… a part of me wants to be with him, but another part says I need to pass first."

"But Dawn, you will get together with him soon, won't you? You're perfect for each other. Don't think I didn't notice that little episode this afternoon." She smirked.

Dawn looked at the sun shining brightly, its rays warming her. She looked down at Ash's retreating figure, swallowed by the shadows. "One day, May. I promise you that."

**What did you think? Please tell me in the form of a review. What was good, what was bad etc. I was actually considering putting this on hiatus due to a lack of activity, but I got two extra reviews which gave me the motivation. Therefore, this chapter is a trial to see if the fic can go on. I'll see what happens. You can be sure though, that I will not cut it off abruptly, unlike another renowned Pearlshipping author, something I was disappointed by. **

**I WILL NOT get angry with reviews asking me to update. In a way, they're compliments. I appreciate every single person who reviews, regardless if you have an account or if you are a guest reviewer. **

**BUT I would still like to say, thanks to all those who HAVE reviewed. I will see how this chapter fares with the audience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is chapter 7. Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty distracted by all the AshxSerena business (which I completely do not approve of), which means I've had to load up on the Pearlshipping by watching loads of AMVs and reading fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story.**

**Lake Valor Grammar: Final Year**

**Chapter 7**

'Let's go!' May cried as she stepped onto the porch of Drew's beach house. The whole gang had decided to stay for a week, with their parents' permission, at the wealthy boy's holiday home. Sunyshore city was a large, magnificent city, hi-tech with conveyors that people used to travel around on. Drew's two balcony house also gave a view of Sunyshore Tower, the city's power source.

Usually, Sinnoh's cold weather meant that you could only truly enjoy the beach in mid-summer, but the unnaturally warm weather brought with it the advantage of a summer excursion in spring half term. It was due to an anticyclone to the south of Sinnoh, and everybody couldn't be happier. After spending ages cooped up indoors due to bad weather meant this was perfect.

'Alright, alright.' Iris grumbled. 'Keep your shirt on.'

'Not for long!' May said with glee. 'This shirt is coming off when we get to the beach!' May glared in the direction of the boy's wing. 'I _said, _hurry _up_ Drew!'

A green haired boy wearing a Poke Ball T-shirt and shorts stepped out of the doorway. 'Huh.. shouted, more like. I'm surprised everyone down at the beach didn't hear you!'

'They'd better hear me!' May hissed, but with a light hearted gleam in her eyes. 'We need to find a good spot and I'd be surprised if there were any left!'

'May, it's nine in the morning.' Dawn, her best friend said, rolling her eyes. 'We're very early. You made sure of that when you insisted we leave yesterday at ten o'clock to get here at practically midnight. My mother was _not _delighted'

May remembered it was Johanna who drove them. 'Oh yeah…' She brightened. 'Are we moving now or what?'

Iris gave a whoop, and ran towards the beach.

A wry smile appeared on Dawn's face. 'She recovered quickly.' The purple haired girl had been wallowing in her depression over former teaching assistant Cilan only two days ago. It was surprising to see that she was so happy already. Dawn let out a sigh as she remembered her own situation with Ash.

'Well, she had the right attitude.' May grabbed Drew's hand. 'We're going now!'

Ash gave Dawn an exasperated look, and she let out a light laugh, as they brought up the rear to keep an eye on their hyperactive friends.

'You know, Ash.' Dawn gave him a thoughtful look. 'I would expect you to be running round like crazy by now. Remember that time when we went to the theme park in Unova on a school trip?'

Ash laughed at the memory. He had been excited, and that was an understatement. 'Yeah.. . I also crashed into that ice cream stand and head-butted the guy running it.' He looked away. 'I guess… the reason why I'm not doing that now.. I'm not really in the mood for it, you know? Have you ever really wanted something that you couldn't get? That you've felt like you were so close, so many times, and you end up falling on your face?'

Dawn looked at the ground and her previously light step became a slow trudge. 'I can't help you there… I'm sorry, Ash..'

'Aww yeah!' Drew shouted as he ran onto the beach and jumped into the soft sand, which mad several people stare. He had been caught up in May's good mood eventually. 'Hey, Ash! Set up the tent over there! I've found us a good spot! I'll get the rest of the stuff there.'

May had wasted no time in taking off her T-shirt and shorts, revealing a tasteful green bikini with pink patterns. She ran out to the glistening sea. 'Come on, Iris, Dawn! The water's perfectly.. aaah!' She quickly stopped in her tracks with the waves crashing at her knees.. 'It's cold!'

Drew smirked. 'Obviously. It's only half past ten. You can't expect the water to be warm until the afternoon. As delectable as you look, I would suggest you put some clothes back on.'

May blushed and smiled sheepishly. She looked at Dawn. 'You knew the water was cold, didn't you?'

'Of course I did! You were so funny!'

'I guess I was.' May said as she pulled her shorts on, hoping everyone would forget what had happened soon. 'Who's up for some rock-pooling?'

All in t-shirts and shorts, the girls skimmed past where the waves crashed onto the shore and picked their way past a large pile of rocks, obscuring their view from the boys, who were daring each other to dunk their heads into the ice cold water, which had yet to warm up. They stepped carefully, trying to avoid the slippery green algae, and at last they came to some rock pools. The water was clear, and Dawn chose a flat rock and crouched down, scanning the pool. She looked up, hearing a splash. 'May! Your net!'

'Ohh! Thanks Dawn! May reached to pick up her neon pink net, which had slipped off her rock.'

Dawn returned to looking at the pool, and she could see the little creatures which swam near the base of the rocks.

Iris found the activity very interesting, being a biology student, and she hopped from rock to rock, holding her green net.

'Iris,' May laughed. 'You look like a ninja like that!'

It was true. The girl was very light on her feet and had very fast reflexes.

'Haha! Guys, you flatter me. I'm going to go to those rock pools over there! She pointed to a cluster of pools further out, nearer the sea.'

'Okay, but be careful! Remember, always swim with a buddy!' May called, quoting their lessons in water safety. Dawn waved in assent.

Iris's laugh died away as she went further away.

After about two hours, with the sun at the top of the sky, Dawn looked around for May and Iris. She had come across many Pokémon. Including several Krabby, a Staryu, and even a Starmie. She caught sight of a beautiful Gorebyss further out to sea. It sent water droplets flying into the air, which glistened in the strong afternoon light. 'Wow…'

Dawn snapped out of it. 'Now where is Iris?' She spotted May a few metres away, playing with a Finneon .Iris was probably back at the tent, getting something to eat, no doubt. Or maybe she decided to eat the seaweed or something. You never knew with Iris. She always liked nature's food. Dawn crossed her legs and just admired the beautiful sea view. The light reflected of the water like scales, and you could see several cruise liners if you squinted in the bright light. She wondered where Ash was, and realized he was probably still playing silly games with Drew. He was probably quite a way down the beach. She allowed herself to just relax, and didn't realize someone had sneaked up behind her.

She heard a splash. She sighed. This had happened more times than she could count. May really needed to be more careful. 'Your net, May! Some Krabby could get it if you're not careful!' She called. 'They tried to steal my cap!'

'The one Ash lent you? The one that's on your head right now?'

Dawn frowned. That wasn't May's voice. It was smooth and deep. She whirled around. 'Gary Oak?'

He was wearing some _very_ thin blue swimming shorts, and nothing else. He smirked. It was Gary Oak, alright.

She tried to look behind him. May was gone. 'Where's May when you need her…' She muttered under her breath.

Gary followed her gaze. He chuckled. 'I assure you, I haven't abducted her.'

'I wasn't thinking that.'

Gary took a step forward. Dawn looked behind her. It was a long drop down to the sea. 'great…'

To her surprise, Gary just sat down next to her. 'So, 'she said, trying not to sound slightly scared. 'What brings you here?'

'Does the great Gary Oak _need _a reason to be anywhere?' He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Does the great Gary Oak _need_ to _be _everywhere?' She shot back.

He just smiled and closed his eyes. 'I'm here for the pleasure of your company, of course.'

'You mean you knew I was in Sunyshore? With Ash? And three other people? ' She added, trying to make herself feel safer, unsure of his motives.

If he was unnerved he ignored it. 'No. I just saw you from where I was sunbathing and tanning these precious babies of mine-'He indicated his (non-existent, Dawn thought) biceps.

Dawn snorted.

'- and I decided to come and join you.'

'So you just had to.'

He nodded, satisfied.

They sat in silence for about a minute. The sun was starting to lean towards the west slightly now, but it was still bright. They watched some people in kayaks go by. Gary saw an orange haired female, who they could hardly make out the face of, and wolf whistled. It echoed off the cliffs.

'Gary!' Dawn said in embarrassment. 'Why did you have to do that?' The male never treated the opposite sex very well.

'She blushed. She definitely blushed.' Gary smirked. 'Not everyone gets approval from the great Gary Oak.'

'We can hardly see her face.'

'Ugh. Why do you do such stupid things?'

'Like this?' He grabbed her shirt and pulled her to him, so that his hot breath tickled her face and she was pressed against him. Against his …she didn't really want to think about it.

'That's a different point altogether.' She squeaked, unable to keep the red out of her cheeks due to the awkwardness of it all.

'So, do you want to experience the great Gary Oak?' He asked her, in the same seductive voice Ash had used on her two days ago, except with Gary, you could tell he used it. A lot.

'Well, not real-'

She was cut off by an angry shout.

'Gary!'

It was Ash, with May following close behind.

'Do _not _touch _my girl_ ever again, d'you hear me?'

Gary sneered. 'Just because you didn't manage to get her doesn't mean I can't try.'

Ash just growled in anger.

Dawn ran towards him, narrowly avoiding slipping on some algae. 'Ash! It's fine! Gary didn't.. you know… do anything serious.'

But the Ash she was talking to wasn't the Ash she knew. His normally warm brown eyes burned with cold fire and she knew that trouble was coming. He advanced towards Gary menacingly. The steep drop into the rough sea below seemed to be very near now. Dawn tried to say something, but found that she was frozen, unable to speak. She saw out of the corner of her eye, May, running off; probably to fetch Drew and Iris.

What happened next never really did process fully in Dawn's mind, but within a few seconds, Gary was teetering on the edge of the cliff, with Ash gripping his shoulders tightly. The power of his anger brought shivers to her spine.

'Ash' she warned, as Gary's foot slipped off the edge of the cliff, with the other about to follow suit. His knees gave way. _Clatter._

It was Ash reaching to help Gary gain steady footing. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, as the tense moment passed, and May came running with Drew and Iris in tow. Gary wasted no time in retreating to behind the rock, and he headed back to his spot on the beach, trying to look nonchalant as he half ran, half walked.

The clouded look in Ash's eyes seemed to clear. No one could fully comprehend what had really happened. He just hooked an arm around hers and wordlessly started marching back to where they had set up camp, announcing that it was time to go.

May, Drew and Iris looked at each other, bewildered. Whatever had happened, they had a feeling the day was about to get stranger.

They returned to Drew's holiday house through the dense woods. Dawn let herself think about what had happened. Ash had considered killing Gary to vent his rage. The prospect terrified her. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes. Both the rage when he was fighting Gary and the longing whenever their eyes met. She shook her head, snapping out of it, and stumbled on a tree root.

Ash caught her arm. 'Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt.'

Then she realized. 'You did that because of what happened with Kenny, didn't you?'

He nodded slowly, and paused, as if he found it hard to get the words out. 'Yes. I didn't... Wouldn't bear to think what would've happened if I didn't stop Gary. That was the _only _thing on my mind at that moment.

She took this in. 'Wow… You must really care about me…'

He looked up from where he was staring at the forest floor as they walked, and his eyes flashed in surprise. 'Of course I do. I'd think you'd know that by now, Dawn.'

'I would've hated you if you killed Gary, and I'd think that I'd hate you for trying to kill him… But what you said… I can't help but be… so touched_.'_

'_He _touched you too much for my liking.'

Dawn couldn't help but smile. He sounded like a protective boyfriend. But she'd better calm him down. No one wanted a murder accusation on their hands.

'Ash' she warned, jokingly.

'Sorry.'

By now, they had got back to Drew's Villa.

'Whew...' Iris puffed. 'I'm beat.'

Drew unlocked the door and yawned. 'Help yourselves. There's food in the fridge. I'm taking a nap. Today was far too stressful.' He flicked his hair. 'And my hair needs its beauty sleep.' He smirked as May rolled her eyes.

After dinner, Dawn found herself sitting on a deckchair on Drew's balcony; the one overlooking the beach.

It was sunset. The Sun was a large orange semicircle, burning away. The sky was shaded with the pastel colours of red, orange and hints of lilac. The trees beneath looked dark now, like a mass of blackness below. The dying sunlight reflected off the now calm waves in little spots of light. The air was completely still, and you could hear the Kricketot starting their song. The beach looked desolate now. You could only see several ant-like figures moving from a distance; admiring the scenery, no doubt. She could also see the jagged rocks, their dark shapes outlined against the fading light.

She sipped her lemonade.

'Care if I join you?' a voice made her turn around.

'I don't mind.'

Ash took in the beautiful view before sitting down on the stripy deckchair next to Dawn's.

'So, how's your day been?'

No answer.

He peered over at her. She was asleep. 'Oh...' She looked so peaceful, and the day's events had probably tired her out. He couldn't bear to disturb her.

He covered her with his jacket and he too, found himself drifting off.

The caw of a wingull woke him up. He cursed under his breath, both at his carelessness for letting him and Dawn sleep outside, and that his friends didn't wake them up to tell them to go back inside.

He shook her. 'Dawn, Dawn, wake up!'

She looked at him groggily, and her eyes widened as she realized where she was. 'Oh damn it!'

He cut her short by turning her head to look at the view. So similar, yet so different.

It was sunrise. The growing light outline the trees below in a warm light, the previously dark mass of trees now a soft purple shade. The growing pale light illuminated the balcony, and the seemingly waveless sea seemed to glitter. The light breeze ruffled their hair. There was no one on the beach. It seemed so peaceful, so untainted.

He looked at Dawn, who was holding his jacket awkwardly. He took it from her, and wrapped it around her, making her out her arms through the sleeves. She looked cold. Not surprising, considering she was just in her pink and yellow striped tracksuit pyjamas. The yellow and navy body-warmer looked odd on her. He smiled.

The both looked towards the rising sun.

'When I… you know… fought Gary… Were you scared?'

'Scared?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Is the great Gary Oak ever scared?'

He was puzzled. 'What?'

'Sorry. Inside joke.' Her expression grew solemn, and he was lost in her blue eyes, that were the same shade as the ocean, so much that he could barely hear her utter the next sentence.

'Of course I was scared. You seemed so different..so intense. . But what made it just that less terrifying… was that you did it because you cared about me. I know I can trust you.'

He secretly felt elated. 'You can always trust me.'

She just nodded.

He glanced sideways at her. 'I hope you forgive me.'

'I forgave you a long time ago.'

The breeze blew over their heads again, and wreathed around their bodies. He saw her shiver. He could think of nothing to do, but to wrap his arms around her. And to his delight, she did not move away. He rested his head on top of hers, taking in her scent. He was actually surprised she wasn't going ballistic about her bedhead right now. He held onto her more tightly, as if he would never let her go.

He looked at the sun, now warming the Earth with its light yellow rays. It shone onto the both of them, and it grew stronger and stronger. He almost laughed when she too, wrapped her arms around him. The growing light promised the start of a new day. Perhaps it was a new day for them too.

**A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review with what you thought. E.g. praise or constructive criticism etc. I will update in two weeks' time. The fic will start to take a new turn of events now! I have high hopes for this. A sequel has been planned, and it obviously won't be a school fic, since they won't be in school, but it's not going to be what you expect. Only a few more chapters to go now!**


End file.
